Episode 61
25 July, 2018 TBA|opening = Go forward|ending = BOY|storyboard = Yagi Ruche|animation director = Lee Sung-jin, Kang Hyeon-guk, Fuse Yasuyuki|episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 2)|previous = Episode 60|next = Episode 62|image = |english Title = Darkness Dawns}}Darkness Dawns or Despair from the Dark 'known in the Japanese version is the sixty one episode of [[Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS|''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS]] anime. In Japan will air on 25 July, 2018. In Canada will air on December 15, 2019. Synopsis Having received some new info from Kusanagi, Playmaker and Soulburner head for a new gate that has recently appeared. However, it turns out that Blood Shepherd has set up a trap there. After capturing Soulburner, Blood Shepherd searches through his memories. Featured Duel: Ryujiro Mizunuma vs Takeru Homura This duel is conducted as a Master duel in real world. 'Turn 1: Ryujiro ' Ryujiro activates Continues spell, Call of the Mummy. He special summon Plague Wolf (ATK 1000) from his hand. Then he normal summon another Plague Wolf. Ryujiro activated the effect of his wolves. Once per turn their ATK are doubled. When this effect is used, they're destroyed at the end of the turn. He sets one card and ends his turn. His two wolves are destroyed. Ryujiro activates Quick Play spell, Surrounded by Fallen Wolves. When an effect destroys two or three copies of a Zombie with 1000 or lower ATK he can special summon them in DEF mode without their effects.Then he draws a card for every monster that is Special summoned by this effect. '''Turn 2: Takeru Takeru draws card and activates spell card, Majesty of Fire. When there aren't monsters on his field, he can special summon a Level 5 or higher Fire monster from his hand. He special summons Phoenix Gearfried (ATK 2800) Then he uses Equip spell, Phoenix Gearblade and equip it with Phoenix Gearfried. It increases the equipped monster's with 300 ATK. Then, Takeru summons Valkyrian Knight (1900 ATK) Valkyrian Knights attacks Plague wolf and also Phoenix Gearfried attacks the other Plague wolf. Takeru activates the Phoenix Gearfried's effect. When the equipped monster destroys monster in battle, he can send the Phoenix Gearblade to the graveyard. Takeru's monsters can attack once more time. He directly attacks Ryujiro with Valkyre Knight, only Ryujiro to activate trap card, Howl of the Fallen Wolf. This card is activated when the opponent is attacking directly and he can special summon two copies of Zombies with 1000 or lower ATK in DEF mode. Ryujiro special summons again Plague Wolves. Then, Ryujiro add Field spell from his deck in his hand. Ryujiro added Edge of Darkness in his hand. Valkyre Knight and Phoenix Gearfried destroyed once more the Plague wolves. Takeru ends his turn. 'Turn 3: Ryujiro ' Ryujiro draws a card and activates the field spell card, Edge of Darkness. Once per turn he can destroy two copies of Zombie from his graveyard and add Zombie in his graveyard or deck to his hand. Ryujiro activated the effect of continues spell, Call of the Mummy. Once per turn, when there are no monsters on the field, he can special summon a monster. Ryujiro special summon Despair from the Dark. Characters in Order of Appearance Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2